unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests/Event/Venice Event Quests
Notes ''This article is about Venice Storyline. It will be updated constantly as it's based on Japanese Wiki and personal experience. Feel free to edit any mistakes and tips.'' ''todo1: add chapter titles and pictures'' ''todo2: add hints to complete chapters'' ''todo3: add stry to chapters'' ''todo4: add rewards and reqs'' '''All the sea battles encountered during storyline can be done in a fleet to make it easier.''' '''Rewards mentioned in chapters doesn't include experience and fame gained for battles.''' '''All the chapters that are updated, are confirmed by personal experience altough some mistakes can occur as it's hard to keep all in mind.''' Prologue: The Journey Begins Chapters An Ascension Day Meeting A Unique Salon ''Short overview'' After re-entering Venice Harbor you'll get a storyline about muslim boy who just was caught on the ship. You'll free him and get him to be introduced to Vittoria. Obtain drowsing rod To the Wise Moon Goddess ''Short overview'' You'll meet Vittoria with Harun at Harbor. You'll will take them to Naples. Then you'll need to enter outskirts of town. There are soldiers (lvl2) and thugs (lvl6) roaming. So if you're not good at swordfighting - it's better to avoid them. Search for dead tree. And enter ruins. Watch dialogue and get back to city. You can use landmark ribbon to fast travel to city. Gain 20.000D Gain 40 adventure fame Orders At Cyprus ''Short overview'' Some time after your voyage to Naples you'll meet arguing sailors at Venice Harbor and you'll be invited in [[Venice|Doge's Estate]]. Then you'll need to pack your best ship and go to [[Famagusta]] ([[Region/Europe#Eastern Europe|SouthEast Mediterranean]]). West of Cyprus you'll see a battle going on. There will be 4 venetian galleys and 4 turkish galleys battling each other. 3 turkish galleys have 110 hitpoints and 1 galley is a capital ship with 320 hit points. So you'll need to be prepared. I strongly recommend to complete all schools before you go there. Gain 30.000D Gain 60 battle fame The Conqueror of the Sands ''Starting in Venice you need to go Alexandria rest Area.'' The Sun Moves West ''Starting in Alexandria player need to sail to Seville.'' ''Sail from Seville to Lisbon'' ''Sail from Lisbon to Venice.'' Gain 100 trade fame An Ostentatious Banquet ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue.'' ''Venice'' A Discerning Patrone ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue.'' ''Sail from Venice to Tunis.'' ''In order to complete this chapter you have to enter' ruins of Carthage. You can do this'' '''''only '''if you discovered it earlier in the game or fleet with someone who have done it. If not, quest to discover it can be taken in Marseille adventurers guild (pls confirm other locations where it is possible to get that quest)''. Gain 30000D Gain 100 adventure fame Familial Afterglow ''Start in Tunis Rest Area.'' ''Sail to Venice.'' ''In order to find Haroun's father you need to sail to Sierra Leone (West Africa port permit is needed).'' ''Return to Venice'' Gain 60000D Gain 100 adventure fame Light Among Darkness ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue.'' ''Venice'' A Ripe and Decadent Feast ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue.'' ''Follow the story in Venice then head to Marseille.'' Gain 30000D An Audience to Allegations ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue (need to confirm on that chapter - i think it's less)'' ''Marseille'' ''Only problem in this chapter is to find Julien. He is in one of the churches in Marseille (please add which one it is).'' Gain 50000D Gain 100 trade fame An Indelible Darkness ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue.'' Turning Against God ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue.'' ''Start in Venice and head to Ragusa. You will find a merchant ship at (794,3055) which will tell you to go to Candia.'' ''North of Candia player must engage a fight where one merchant ship fight against 8 turkish galleys (to confirm).'In order to continue you have to either flee (easy) from battlefield or win the fight (very har''d). ''Return to Candia then return to Venice.'' Gain 50000D Gain 100 battle fame ''There short break in storyline here where you have to wait 6 days in order to continue.'' The Sword of the Caliph ''Starting from Venice you need to sail to Alexandria.'' ''Story continue on Nile mid landing point in the Luxor temple area (please confirm if u need to know that area already in order to enter it)'' ''If you are low level beware of possibilty of land fights against average and high level opponents''. Gain 100000D Gain 100 adventure fame A Proud Warrior ''Starting in Venice then player have to go to Massawa on Red Sea Coast (i did it having already port permit to this area so not sure about fame requirements).'' ''Story continues on landing point north-east of Mogadishu'''' '''then player should head to Mogadishu.'' A Torrent of Woe ''Mogadishu Rest Area then story continue in landing point north-east of Mogadishu again.'' ''After player depart from landing zone, to continue storyline you have to fight with Julien against 5 turkish heavy galleys.'' ''This battle isn't hard if you know what to do. A soon as battle starts Julien is heading to abordage turkish leader galley. Focus your fire on that galley while Julien is engaged in melee combat to help killing turkish crew. Keep in mind that without your help Julien will loose the figh''t. Gain 150 battle fame Obtained 14 Master Craftsman's Carpentry Tools ''Return to Mogadishu'' Au Revoir ''East Gate of Mogadishu.'' Obtain 50 bags of emeralds. ''Returning to Venice'' Gain 30000D Gain 200 adventure fame One Last Comedy ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue.'' ''Venice'' The Cost of Life ''You need to wait at least 6 days before story continue.'' ''Venice'' A Silent Campaign ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue.'' ''Venice'' To Win and Survive ''Alexandria Resting Place then story continue in Jaffa.'' ''If you stuck with storyline you need to enter mosque in Jaffa.'' The Fate of Cursed Blood ''Church in Famagusta'' One Last Request ''Church in Bordeaux'' Le Chien de Meute ''You don't have to have port permit to go Cayenne as story continues in docks.'' ''Next player must head to Santo Domingo.'' ''Fight against 5 battle galleons can be tough. You have only Julien aid and the key to victory is knocking down Augustine Galleon. After that story continue in Santo Domingo outskirts.'' Obtain 14 Master Craftsman's Carpentry Tools Gain 250 battle fame Realizing Distant Dreams ''Sail to Jaffa. There's a large turkish fleet at the entrance to the port consisting of 10 galleys. In order to continue you have to enter the battle then run before turkish fleet destroy you (like in chapter 14).'' Obtain 16 Master Craftsman's Carpentry Tools ''Enter Jaffa'' Gain 200.000D Gain 300 adventure fame ''Sail to Cairo rest area. Then land on Cairo opposite shore. After dialogue head back to Jaffa.'' The Final Ambush =